Jurassic Hogwarts: Dino Tales
by desertredwolf
Summary: It's another year at Hogwarts, and Harry is ready for a break from the chaos. But by the pricking of Fate's thumbs, something ... prehistoric this way comes? Harry and other students not only have to deal with the Triwizard Tournament, but also a bunch of dinosaurs — some of whom are not that friendly. JurassicPark!AU [20 loosely connected oneshots]
1. Welcome to Jurassic Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I mostly likely (read as: definitely) don't own. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — These oneshots are written in honor of the upcoming "Jurassic World" sequel and the Jurassic Fever challenge at The Golden Snitch. (If you haven't checked out that forum yet, you definitely should! It's so much fun!)**

 **And let's be honest, putting dinosaurs in the world of Harry Potter is just too good of an opportunity to miss!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Jurassic Hogwarts!**

"Come on, slowpokes!"

Harry and Ron looked up from their fervent conversation with the Weasley twins, both of whom also clearly heard Hermione's voice. Despite the general chaos and din of the crowding students at Hogsmeade station, Harry found himself smiling; nothing had changed. He was back at Hogwarts, for hopefully a calmer year. Although, with his track record, that wish was probably a long shot. And there was also that thing Charlie had said at the station...

Anyway, after three years of being her friend, he knew it was best not to keep Hermione waiting. Saying quick goodbyes to both Fred and George, Harry and Ron firmly pushed their way through the mob.

"In a rush, Hermione?" he said with a grin, as he made his way to her side.

Harry also smiled at Ginny, who had been chatting with Hermione. The redhead blushed, her cheeks turning a light pink, and returned the grin.

"What were you talking to the twins about?" Hermione asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"What the big secret could be," Ron eagerly supplied, before Harry could even open his mouth to respond. "You know, the one _everyone_ seems to know, but us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought we had settled that earlier? We'll probably find out when Dumbledore speaks at the opening feast, so we just have to be patient."

Ron opened his mouth — knowing him, it was most likely to argue — but Ginny cut him off.

"But it's so much fun to just _guess_ , Hermione," she said sweetly, attempting to divert the imminent row. "Admit it. You're just as curious!"

"Can we wait to have this conversation, until we are at least on a carriage?" Hermione replied, unwilling to concede any interest in the mystery. "Remember, we're not even supposed to know _this_ much. Someone could overhear."

Harry, who had been quietly watching the byplay, noticed Ron clench his fists. The tips of his friend's ears turned a shade of red, and he sighed. He knew Ron wouldn't let the topic go. He saw the signs of an infamous Hermione/Ron argument brewing — and apparently, so did Ginny.

"Enough talk about mysteries," she smoothly said, interjecting herself into the conversation. "I still can't believe Ireland lost the World Cup! The Irish Chasers were excellent!"

That was the right thing to say, as Ron launched into a passionate — borderline obsessive, Harry thought — speech about Krum, and how the Irish Chasers had nothing on the Bulgarian Seeker. The distraction … uh, _conversation_ lasted the entire twenty-minute wait for a carriage and most of the ride to the castle.

Everything was going smoothly — until a giant roar shattered the peace.

"What in the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed.

 _So much for a more quiet year_ , Harry thought despondently.

Hermione slapped Ron's arm. "Language!" she scolded, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. She was just as pale and shaken as the rest of them.

Another loud roar broke the strained silence.

"It sounded like it was coming from up ahead," Harry stated. He leaned closer to the window, but couldn't see anything except dense forest foliage. "We should see whatever it is soon."

"I don't know if I _want_ to see it at all," Ginny muttered anxiously.

"I don't think we'll have a choice," Hermione responded. While true, it was a rather ominous statement, and thick tension fell over the group.

The four Gryffindors said nothing — thoughts of Quidditch and secrets long forgotten — as the carriage continued to roll down the road. It felt like it took hours for them to break through the tree line, but in reality it was only a minute or two. When they finally did, it allowed Harry to catch his first glimpse of Hogwarts and the surrounding land.

His heart stopped.

Herds of dinosaurs, large and small, roamed the grounds. He checked his glasses, but judging by his friends' ashen faces, he knew what he was seeing was real. A group of dinosaurs, each one at least one hundred feet tall with incredibly long necks, waded in the shallows of the Black Lake. Flying dinosaurs — Harry remembered they were called pterodactyls — soared in the sky.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered in horrorstruck voice.

"Well," Harry said after a beat, "I guess we know why Charlie is going to be at Hogwarts this year."

Hogwarts, it seemed, had taken a rather dangerous and prehistoric turn.

* * *

Prompt ( _Jurassic Fever — The Golden Snitch_ ): Gallimimus: These dinosaurs were thought to be either omnivores or herbivores, and stuck together in large packs. Write about a group of students simply hanging out as friends. Additional prompts: (word) prehistoric

Dessie / Castelobruxo / South

Points: 15

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 735**


	2. It's Worse Than You Think

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **It's Worse Than You Think**

"Now that we have all finished our meals, I would like to make a few announcements."

Professor Dumbledore stood serenely in front of the Head Table in the Great Hall and smiled at the students. He always _seemed_ nice enough, but Daphne Greengrass knew that her opinion was rare among Slytherins. It was just that … well, he tended to be more than a little eccentric. As long as no one was in danger of dying, there wasn't anything wrong with a little peculiarity, of course.

It was just frustrating to deal with constantly.

 _I swear to Merlin,_ she thought, looking up at the Headmaster, _if these giant lizards are his idea of fun or some inane adventure, I'm going to hurt him._

After seeing the new … _residents_ of Hogwarts, she had lost her appetite and had been feeling out of sorts. As the Headmaster began to speak, however, she grew a little more focused and sat up straighter in her seat — the only outward sign of interest her Slytherin nature allowed.

Daphne needn't have worried that anyone would notice her reaction, however, as it seemed she wasn't the only one curious about what Dumbledore would say. Low whispers broke out across the Great Hall, as friends began anxiously looking to the Head Table. She noticed Granger and Potter whispering fervently to Weasley.

 _Probably explaining something about the lizards,_ she reasoned. She hated thinking this, even to herself, but maybe Muggles were more familiar with these creatures than wizards were.

"Two Galleons that he completely ignores the giant lizard creatures."

Daphne smiled, as her friend Tracey leaned over and whispered in her ear. She subtly shook her head in response.

Over the years, it had become something of a tradition for the two Slytherin girls to bet on the Sorting and welcoming announcements. It was always fun to see if they could guess where the new students would go and what interesting things Dumbledore would do or announce — because _something_ always happened. That much was at least guaranteed.

"He has to say something," she whispered back. "This is too big to ignore. No bet."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and quiet once again descended over the Hall.

"First, as always, there is no magic allowed in the corridors. There is also a list of banned items on the door of Mister Filch's office. And, a reminder for both new and old students—" Daphne noticed that he pointedly stared in the direction of the Gryffindor table at this statement "—the Forbidden Forest is strictly that: forbidden."

Daphne rolled her eyes. She noticed that she wasn't they only one. Even Granger looked a tad impatient! They all already _knew_ this. What about the lizards?

"And now for the big announcement," Dumbledore said, as whispers once again broke out across the four House tables.

 _Finally!_ she thought.

"There will not be any Quidditch this year, as—"

Daphne felt her eye twitch. _Or maybe not…_

" _What?!_ " exclaimed one of the Weasley twins. "Why not? You must be joking!"

Tracey once again leaned over to Daphne.

"It probably has something to do with giant flying lizards that would pluck players out of the air," she loudly whispered in a sarcastic tone. Daphne smirked and Blaise — who was sitting across from them — had also apparently heard her. He snorted, a small smile forming on his lips.

"No, Mister Weasley, I can assure you I am not," Dumbledore replied genially. "Though I did hear an outstanding joke this summer—"

"Is it about a giant lizard?" Tracey whispered sassily.

Daphne held a hand up to cover to cover her grin, while Blaise shook with silently laughter.

"—about a hag, a vampire, and a werewolf in a pub…" His explanation died off at Professor McGonagall's pointed cough and glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tracey whispered. "Am I hung up on lizards? I can't imagine _why_ … It must be a phase."

Daphne let out a giggle at her friend's antics. A Ravenclaw student at the next table — a second year, judging by his age — heard her and looked over in surprise. She immediately schooled her features back to her more icy, neutral expression, before quietly giving him a withering glare. He shrunk back and looked down at his plate.

 _That's right. Run along, little Claw_ , she thought with satisfaction.

"Yes, sorry," Dumbledore continued. "As I was saying: There will be no Quidditch this year, as Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament!"

Excited whispers erupted across the Hall, but Daphne wasn't listening to his explanation. His announcement — a surprise to her, though Malfoy down the table seemed too smug to not have known prior to this — was not enough to distract her. She looked down, wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Dumbledore had officially crossed a line. Sure, it hadn't been smart to put a Cerberus in a school filled with children, but that hadn't really involved her. And yeah, maybe hiring Lockhart had been a dumb decision. But from what she had overheard, he hadn't had a ton of options. The Dementors last year could also be excused — barely — due to Black's breakout and subsequent break-ins.

Giant lizards, however, was a whole new level of ridiculous, and it really irritated her that it wasn't the first thing that he had announced.

"The visiting schools will be here in October, and the selection of the three Champions will be held on Halloween. Now, you all have a big day tomorrow! Off to bed!" Dumbledore said, apparently finishing his speech.

"Dumbledore! _The dinosaurs!_ " Professor Sprout practically shrieked.

"Oh, yes," he replied easily, as if it was an incredibly minor thing he forgot. "Over the summer, there was a strange burst of magical energy that brought dinosaurs into our world. Please do not feed them. The ones that are carnivorous have been enclosed in the strongest wards available — no expense has been spared."

"We're all going to die," Tracey whispered in a horrified voice. Daphne couldn't help but agree.

"Really," the Headmaster continued, his eyes twinkling, "just think of this as one big adventure!"

Daphne glared at Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes and grandfatherly nature no longer seemed very nice.

' _Adventure'?! Morgana, I'm going to kill him._

* * *

Prompt ( _Jurassic Fever — The Golden Snitch_ ): Compsognathus: For anyone who has seen the second Jurassic Park movie, you would probably remember those very little carnivorous dinosaurs that attacked the young girl in the beginning. They appeared cute at first, but quickly became annoying. Write about a character who appears nice and interesting, but quickly becomes annoying/ irritating. Additional Prompts: (word) adventure.

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 1040**


End file.
